Súper Agentes
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Completo; Renesmee y Hannah decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura?
1. Juegos de niños

**Disclaimer: **Edward, Bella & CIA no me pertenecen. De aquí mío, solamente la trama y un personaje: "_Hannah_".

**Summary: **Renesmee decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura?

* * *

**Súper Agentes**

**Capitulo 1: Juegos de niños.**

"_La infancia es la etapa mas bonita, si, pero que bonita"_

**Renesmee/Nessie POV**

Hoy era un día como cualquiera, nublado y frío. En la casa de mis abuelos solo estábamos mi amiga licántropo Hannah y yo.

Hannah era como mi hermanita pequeña, la inmadura hermana que siempre quiere hacer cosas tontas peor divertidas. Pelo café oscuro bañaban su cabeza, en ondas irregulares y despeinadas. Sus ojos eran de color café y medianos. Tenía la piel morena pero blanca y era delgada, como yo. Se convirtió en mujer loba a los catorce años, así que estaba atrapada en esa edad por no se cuanto tiempo.

Ella estaba acostada en el piso, sobre sus codos y con los pies en al aire. Mientras que yo, estaba sentada, como siempre, con mi cabeza colgando del sillón, viendo el mundo al revés.

Mama y papa fueron a cazar. Tío Emmett y tía Rose fueron corridos de la gran casa por que andaban muy "necesitados" de atención. Mis dos adorables abuelos fueron a Italia a comer "pizza de verdad" mientras que Alice y Jasper estaban en algún centro comercial de Los Ángeles.

- Estoy tan aburrida –exclamo Hannah, mientras hacia zapping en la televisión- no puedo creer que tus abuelos tengan más de quinientos canales, ¡y no aya nada que ver!

- Lo se –exclame, con desgano- si pudiera morir, moriría de aburrimiento…

- Juguemos a algo –sugirió mi mejor amiga. Mientras apagaba la televisión y aventaba el control a no-se-donde.

- ¿Cómo a que? –Pregunte, sentándome correctamente- Ya hemos jugado a todo, juegos de muñecas, juego de modas, videojuegos, juegos de mesa, juegos de concentración, deportes…

- Creo que ya me quedo claro –me interrumpió y rodó los ojos- aunque… -reflexiono- nunca hemos jugado a los súper agentes…

- ¡Por Dios Hannah! –Dije con aire de desgano y frustración- ¡ya no tenemos ocho años!

- Bueno, tu el tiempo humano tienes tres años, Ness –contraataco.

- Pero sabes que tengo mente de una muchacha de quince, y el cuerpo de una de trece –rectifique. Si, puede que en tiempo humano tenga tan solo tres años, pero solo en tiempo humano.

- Vamos –me animo- será divertido

- No Hannah, eso es para bebes –dije, de manera cortante.

- Vamos, por favor, por favor –rogó.

- No, no, no Hannah –repetí, esta vez más enojada ¿Por qué no puede estar tío Jasper y controlar mis emociones?

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… -siguió insistiendo, acabando con la poca paciencia que mi madre me heredo.

- No, no, no ¿entiendes eso? N-o hace _no_. No ¡no, no! NO –di como terminada la conversación, me pare, camine escaleras arriba al cuarto de mis padres en esta casa y me encerré ahí.

***----20 minutos después----***

- No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto –dije, con el tono de frustración más eficiente que encontré. Tal vez Hannah se retractaría.

Y ahí estaba yo, vestida con un pantalón y una blusa negras, ceñidas a mi cuerpo. Botas de tacón negro, y unos guantes del mismo color. Mis rizos estaban peinados en una coleta mal hecha y mi rostro estaba pintado de una manera algo primitiva, con dos rayas en cada mejilla.

Hannah, que era de la misma estatura y talla que yo, estaba vestida igual, a diferencia de que ella no llevaba botas, si no unos _converse_ negros. Su pelo ondulado y café oscuro estaba agarrado en dos coletas bajas y también tenia esa marca primitiva en sus dos mejillas.

- Cállate y toma –dijo, pasándome dos radios y una linterna.

- ¿y si mi padre lee nuestros pensamientos? –pregunte. Realmente me castigarían, tal vez hasta que dejara de crecer permanentemente.

- No los leerá, cuando este cerca simplemente piensa en algo como en… en _Robert Pattinson._ **(N/A: lo siento, no lo pude evitar xD)** piensa en el con poca ropa, y saldrá de tu mente rápidamente –dijo, mientras le ajustaba algo a mi traje de "súper agente"

- Esta bien, pero aun no entiendo el plan –comente, confundida, frustrada y desanimada.

- Mira esta va a ser la ultima vez que lo repetiré –empezó, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire- somos súper-agentes, y por lo tanto espiaremos gente, y escribiremos sobre vampiros y su tiempo libre, esa será nuestra misión. Primero espiaremos a tus tíos Alice y Jasper. Eso lo aremos hoy. Mañana espiaremos a tus tíos Emmett y Rose…

- …Los pervertidos y sexo patas de la familia –complete su oración.

- Si, gracias –rodó los ojos- continuo: pasado mañana Esme y Carlisle serán neutras victimas, y el viernes, espiaremos a tus padres ¿alguna pregunta?

- No, -dije, con pereza- pero aun así, pienso que esto es una muy mala idea…

***----Dos horas después----***

Estaba muy nerviosa. Mis padres no son estupidos, no creo que se crean que estamos jugando a disfrazarnos de gatubelas. Tampoco creo que dejen que Hannah se quede a dormir en la casa de mis abuelos junto conmigo –aun que siempre dan permiso de hacer mis pijamadas.

Mi amiga licántropa escucho a mis padres acercándose, así que las manos me empezaron a sudar. Respire profundamente tres veces y después, prendí la televisión y me puse de cabeza, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

- Hola amor –dijo mama, quien entro rápidamente a la casa. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y después, saludo a Hannah- hola Hannah, veo que tomaste un baño –se burlo, mi madre y Hannah se llevaban muy bien.

- Si, gracias por notarlo –sonrío.

Y después, se escucho como entraba mi padre con pasos normales. Empecé a pensar en la apuesta pero rapadamente cambie de tema en mi mente: _"Robert Pattinson es tan guapo, por dios, y con unos boxers rojos se vería buenísimo, pero sin los boxers…"_

Mi padre gruño por lo bajo y me dio una mirada matadora. Después miro a Hannah y casi se la come con la mirada. Se acerco y se sentó aun lado de mi, yo aun lo miraba al revés, por mi postura.

- ¿pueden dejar de pensar cosas del _tipo ese_? –Pidió mi padre con un gruñido.

- ¿puedes dejar de entrar a mi mente? –contraataque. El suspiró y se acerco, me beso la frente y saludo de mano a Hannah.

- Nessie, ya te dije que no te sientes así, se te va a ir toda la sangre a la cabeza –dijo, y después en un movimiento rápido, ya estaba sentada normal. Le gruñí y el me sonrío, después paso un brazo por mi hombro y me estrecho. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Me acerque y le bese la mejilla.

- Mami, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir hoy aquí? ¡Por favor, por favor! –Hannah me gruño- ah, y Hannah también, queremos hacer una pijamada.

Mama, que estaba en la cocina haciéndome de cenar –diuk, comida humana, no es que no la pueda comer, pero me desagrada mucho- grito:

- Claro cariño, sabes que Hannah es bienvenida y obviamente tú te puedes quedar aquí cuando quieras. Por cierto, ya estará la cena…

- ¡gracias ma! –grite, y después me levante del sillón, tome a Hannah de la mano y la lleve al cuarto de arriba donde nos quedaríamos. Cuando íbamos a la mitad de las escaleras, mama nos llamo:

- No se vallan, la cena ya esta lista. Y todos están llegando –murmuro mientras salía de la cocina con dos platos con spaghetti. Bajamos a regañadientes y nos fuimos al comedor. A los cinco segundos entraron todos: mis adorables abuelos, tomados de la mano. Mis pervertidos tíos, abrazados y mis otros tíos, aun que estos no son pervertidos, muy juntitos.

- Hola familia –saludo tímida pero alegre a todos.

- Hola Hannah –dijeron todos al uní-sonido. El olor de mi comida empezó a inundar la habitación.

- Asco, comida humana –murmuro tío Emmett mientras corría hacia mí. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba todo de cabeza.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! –grite, riendo. La sangre se iba a mi cabeza mas rápido en la posición en que Emmett me tenia, (sosteniéndome de los pies, como un pescador sosteniendo a su gran pez) y eso me mareo. En dos segundos ya estaba de pie y sostenida por los brazos de papa.

- Gracias… -murmure mareada.

- Emmett, ya te dije que se marea cuando la pones así, no-lo-hagas –regaño mi papa a mi tío- ¿estas bien cielo?

- Si, si –dije y reí un poco por la mueca que tío Emmett le puso a mi padre. Hannah se unió a mis risitas.

- Niñas tranquilas, vallan al comedor y Renesmee, no quiero que le des tu comida a Hannah como la última vez ¿entendido? Tú te lo tienes que comer _todo_ –dijo mama y Hannah y yo los levantamos a comer.

- Hey espera –me paro Hannah- ¿no le pedirás permiso a tus abuelos?

- Ah cierto, -me gire para encararlos- abuelos, ¿nos darían permiso de quedarnos a dormir aquí? ¡Por favor, por favor! –rogué.

- Claro mi amor, es tu casa también –dijo mi adorable abuela, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

***---Esa misma noche---***

- Cállate Hannah, nos van a escuchar –murmure silenciosamente a mi mejor amiga, quien estaba riéndose quedamente. Estábamos metidas en el gran armario de mi tía Alice, esperando a que Jasper y ella volvieran. Hannah encontró unos sostenes en el armario y no podía parar de reír, simplemente es demasiado infantil.

Esta era la misión más peligrosa, aparte de la de mis padres. Alice podía ver el futuro y predecir que nosotras los fuéramos a espiar, pero por suerte, hace como un mes, me prometió que si jugábamos a _"vestir a Nessie"_ una vez al día, no se metería en las predicciones de mi futuro. Yo acepte gustosa, queriendo tener más privacidad. Pero aun así no se acaban las probabilidades de que ella lo vea.

Escuche unos pasos y unas risitas que sonaban como campanitas de navidad. Mire a Hannah y ella me devolvió la mirada. Dijimos al mismo tiempo:

- Alice.

Los pasos se acercaban y las risas se intensificaban y entonces se escucho como abrían la puerta.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí esta mi nueva creación, mi nuevo hijito. Hannah es inventada por mi ¿okay? xD (no le puse así por Hannah Montana eh -,-) Bueno en resumen, son Nessie & sus travesuras, que terminaras siento algo pervertidas. Pues como saben, los vampiros tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿pero que hacen cuando los humanos, o semi-humanos o licántropos están dormidos? ¡Pues Renesmee lo descubrirá! Tendrá más o menos el mismo humor que **_**"¿de donde vienen los bebes?".**_** Pero no abra Lemmons. (Ya que no se hacerlos xD). Ahh, y no seran muchso capitulos, seis y cinco. Espero que les aya gustado, este capitulo fue solo la introducción, ya el siguiente empiezan las verdaderas misiones. **

**Siguiente capitulo: **_**Alice y Jasper**_**. ¡Espero sus opiniones!**

**By: Analu Cullen.**


	2. Alice y Jasper

**Disclaimer: Edward, Bella & CIA no me pertenecen. De aquí mío, solamente la trama y un personaje: "_Hannah_".**

**Summary: Renesmee decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura?**

* * *

**Súper Agentes**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Alice y Jasper**

"_la realidad te puede sorprender"_

Escuche como se abría la perilla y las risitas de Alice se intensificaron. Rápida y cuidadosamente cerré la puerta del armario y me recargue sobre ella. Hannah no paraba de reír y tuve que callarla unas seis veces.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –murmuro Jasper. Yo rápidamente mire a Hannah, ella se tapo la boca con su mano y me miro asustada.

- Calla vampirito, que hoy te vas a divertir –río y después se escucho un gran estruendo.

- Alice, acabamos de comprar el tocador –dijo Jasper reprobatoriamente. Mi tía solamente río.

- Comprare otro, ahora ya te dije que te calles, y no me intentes distraer, que no servirá de nada –le contesto Alice y se escucho un suspiro por parte de el.

No podíamos ver nada, así que todo estaba a cargo de nuestra imaginación. Yo tenía un cuaderno y una pluma, y escribía mis apuntes de sobre lo que estaban asiendo –o lo que yo creía que hacían- igual que Hannah.

- ¿Tu crees que...? –me pregunto mi mejor amiga con cara de asco. Yo reí discretamente y moví la cabeza, diciéndole un no silencioso.

- ¿entonces? –pregunto, y yo le toque la cara, diciéndole lo que yo creía que estaban haciendo. Pero de repente Jasper empezó a gemir y Alice río, y mis pensamientos cambiaron. Hannah se movió, quitando mi mano de su cara y haciendo cara de asco.

- Si Jasper, así… –decía Alice una y otra vez. Sus murmullos tenían un tono de satisfacción. Volví a mirar a Hannah y ella se puso roja como un tomate, y río nerviosamente. Mientras que yo, sentada contra la puerta del armario, estaba en shock.

Alimentaba mi imaginación insanamente y agradecí que mi padre se fuera a la cabaña, puesto que me mataría si pudiera ver lo que estoy pensando. No sabia que pensar, no sabia que imaginarme.

No se por que no lograba imaginarme a mis tíos ex-no-pervertidos (¿o la pervertida era yo?) haciendo cosas. Es obvio que ellos las hacen, tal vez no son humanos, pero el es un hombre y una mujer. Pero por una extraña razón no podía imaginármelos. Tal vez será por la seriedad de Jasper o por la inocencia de Alice –la inocencia y la seriedad que yo pensé que _tenían_.

- Alice –gimió mi tío y yo me imagine un mundo de cosas. Su gemido salio con voz molesta.

- Cállate –ordeno ella y Jasper suspiro.

Yo simplemente no podía seguir alimentando mi imaginación de esta manera, tenia que ver que estaba pasando. Toque a Hannah en la cara y le mostré mi plan, ella dijo un si con la cabeza y después, abrí la puerta lentamente, solamente dejando una pequeña rendija de luz para observar el cuarto. Y valla escenita que me contre:

El cuarto estaba trasformado en una pasarela, -o algo por el estilo- y Jasper caminaba con ropa de mujer por todo el pasillo. Alice estaba sentada sobre una silla al final de este, y tenia una cara de satisfacción y maldad en su cara.

- Alice… -gimió de nuevo el. Y entonces comprendí que los gemidos no eran mas que de molestia- por favor no quiero hacer esto _otra vez_…

- Ya te dije que te callaras –ordeno- que _yo_ si quiero –mostró su dentadura brillando, en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Jasper suspiro de nuevo y dio vuelta, caminando de regreso. Se cambio a velocidad vampirica con un conjunto de ropa que estaba en un perchero al final del pasillo y volvió a empezar. Así pasaron cuarenta y cinco lentos y asquerosos minutos. Al principio fue divertido, para que negarlo, ver a mi tío vestido con una falda de mezclilla, una blusa roja ceñida a su musculoso cuerpo, unas botas de vaquero y un sombrero a juego era para hacerse pis de la risa. Pero después, fue monótono.

Hannah se quedo dormida sobre un montón de ropa que decía: "_ropa ya usada, quemar_" mientras que yo tenia que estar vigilando a que ellos terminaran con sus _jueguitos_ y también tenia que vigilar que no nos descubrieran.

Cuando se fueron -¡al fin!- moví a mi mejor amiga cuidadosamente, despertándola de un sueño agitado.

- ¡no! ¡Soy inocente! –musito, y yo me eche a reír.

- Si Hannah, eres inocente –dije de manera sarcásticamente- Alice y Jasper ya se fueron, podemos salir –me sonrío y se paro. Se estiro y a agarro su libreta de apuntes y su pluma.

- ¿lista? –pregunte. Ella movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo, asintiendo. Abrí lentamente toda la puerta y salimos de aquella extraña habitación. Caminamos por el gran pasillo que nos llevaba hacia las escaleras. Subimos con pasos ligeros y hábiles y después, entramos al cuarto de mis padres.

En cuando entre salte a la cama y me acosté. Estaba muy cansada, no había dormido nada anoche. Hannah imito mi movimiento y se acurruco a mi lado. Tome una sabana y me tape con ella. Hannah era un horno, así que ella no necesito nada.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando ella hablo:

- ¿Nessie? –pregunto, podía jurar que tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba medio inconciente.

- ¿Mmm...? –murmure, estaba mas muerta que viva.

- Jamás podré mirar a Jasper a la cara sin reírme.

- Yo tampoco.

* * *

**Sip, lo se, pequeño. Pero es que tengo un mundo de cosas que hacer, por una extraña razón, a las estupidas personas del gobierno de la secretaria de educación, se les ocurre que todos los maestros dejen una tarea sobre la influenza. Ahora estoy _atascada _de ella, y ¡me tiene harta! Trípticos, exposiciones, presentaciones, graficas, cuestionarios, dibujos, colagges… tengo que hacer de todo. Bueno no creo que les interesen mis problemas xD así que mejor les preguntare: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Alimente _insanamente_ sus mentes? ¿Se imaginaban que iba a pasar eso? ¿o sus pensamientos ya iban por el mal camino? ¡Dejen un review! Nos leemos pronto, en el siguiente capitulo: Rosalie y Emmett.**

**By: Analu Cullen(X)**

**Tengo que agradecer la inspiración de este capitulo a mi mejor amiga Perla Judith, que llena mi mente de porquerías, te quiero pequeña lela acosa árboles, (LL) &gracias por todas esas _insinuaciones_ –HAHAHAHA- tarada, alegras mi mundo. (;**


	3. Emmett y Rosalie

**Disclaimer: Edward, Bella & CIA no me pertenecen. De aquí mío, solamente la trama y un personaje: "**_**Hannah**_**".**

**Summary: Renesmee decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura? **

**

* * *

  
**

**Súper Agentes**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Emmett y Rosalie**

"_El _Wii_ es la nueva consola de ahora"_

Estaba en la pradera, con Jacob a mi lado, dándonos de comer frutitas. No se por que pero no me molestaba el sabor. Sabía bien, dulce como la sangre humana pero con un no-se-que que lo hacía más adictivo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ese sonido interrumpió en la pradera, mire a Jacob y el seguía dándome de comer, como si no se escuchara ese sonido. Lo intente olvidar, diciéndome a mi misma que estaba loca, además el sonido no era tan desagradable, era leve y suave.

Toc, toc, toc.

El sonido se intensifico y mire a Jacob asustada, el me frunció el ceño y movió ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, preguntándome en silencio que pasaba. Intente contestarle, pero la voz no salía de mi garganta. Jake río a mi lado y después me dio otra uva.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ya no era un suave toqueteo, era ruidoso como una maquina de construcción en plena vía pública, intente gritar pero no encontraba mi voz. Jake se paro y se alejo de mí, caminando hacia el bosque. Lo llame, una y otra vez pero no producía ningún sonido.

Toc, toc, toc.

- ¡Noo! –grite, y levante mi dorso de la cama. Vi a papa en la puerta con los nudillos en esta, tocando, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba aun lado de mi asustado –debió haber estar viendo mis sueños- y mama aun lado de mi, con su mano fría en mi frente. Hannah estaba aun lado de mi, dormida con un brazo en mi cintura. Fruncí el ceño y mama río.

- Son como dos pequeñas hermanitas –dijo, y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Solamente que Hannah es cincuenta grados más caliente que una hermana normal –murmure y quite su brazo sobre mí. Ella murmuro no-se-que y se dio vuelta inquieta.

- ¿estas bien? –pregunto papa, aun preocupado por mi pesadilla.

- Si, si lo estoy papi, -dije y pensé: "_viejo sobre protector_". El me gruño y después me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla. Entonces recordé, que mis padres habían venido a despertarme, así que pregunte con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué me despertaron?

- Querida, son las dos y media de la tarde –regaño mi madre y mi quijada cayo ¿dos de la tarde?

- ¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! ¡Despierta! –la revoloteé y ella me golpeo el brazo con su gran manota.

- Déjame… -dijo y después ronco suavemente.

- Hannah… ¡son las dos de la tarde! –grite.

- ¿y quieres que te compre un bosque? ¿O que?*** **–contesto y yo empecé a reí.

- No, quiero que te despiertes –la sacudí mas- ¡ahora!

Hannah abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando vio a mis padres mirándola fijamente grito. Después empezó a reír nerviosamente y yo le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

- ¿Por qué despiertas tan tarde niñas? ¿Se desvelaron? –pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa.

- Estem… _si_ –murmure y desvíe los ojos hacia el edredón, rápidamente cambie de pensamientos, por que ya estaban recordando la noche anterior, y las travesuras…

"_Creo que quiero un perrito, todos tienen uno. Me pregunto que dirían mis padres si yo les pidiera uno…"_

- No –respondió mi papa a mis preguntas silenciosas.

- ¿no que? –me hice la inocente.

- No puedes tener un perrito Nessie, Emmett se lo comería

- ¡mama, mi papi esta entrando en mi mente otra vez! –hice un puchero y Hannah río. Oculte mi cara en el frío y duro pecho de mi madre y "_solloce_"

- Edward…ya hemos hablado de esto –lo reprendió- vamos cielo, el ya _no_ –remarco ese no, y miro asesinamente a mi padre- entrara en tu mente, ¿esta bien? ¿Quieren algo de desayuno?

- O comida –corrigió mi padre, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- ¡si! –dijimos al mismo tiempo mi amiga y yo. Reímos y después, bajamos a comer.

* * *

- ¿tienes todo? –pregunto Hannah. Empecé a revisar mi mochila con los objetos de espionaje.

- Si: linterna, libreta de apuntes, radios, lentes de visión nocturna… ¿sándwiches? ¡Que asco! ¿¡Por que hay eso en mi mochila!?

- Pues… -miro al piso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- puede que me de un poco de hambre…

- Bueno, repasemos el plan… -intente cambiar de tema, y funciono, que suerte que Hannah es mas despistada que un maní (¿?)

- Mira, será exactamente lo mismo que ayer. Por suerte toda la familia salio, Alice y… Jasper –río al mencionar este último, supongo que recordando la noche de ayer- ellos fueron a no-se-donde, tus abuelos están en el hospital, y tus padres…

- Cabaña si esta bien, pero Rose y Emmett son los sexo-patas de la familia ¿lo olvidad? ¿Qué tal si se ponen a hacer cosas?

- Pues nos quedaremos en el armario hasta que terminen.

- ¿Hannah?

- ¿Si?

- Te toca quedarte de guardia esta noche

* * *

Estábamos dentro del armario de Emmett, que estaba frente a la pantalla gigante y la cama. En momentos como estos deseé que este armario fuera por lo menos una octava parte del de Alice, pero este era tan pequeño que Hannah tenia que estar aun lado de mí. Estaba muy bochornoso, mi mejor amiga es demasiado caliente, así que no era un buen lugar.

- Estoy nerviosa… -susurro mi mejor amiga y yo rodé los ojos. ¿No se supone que la idea de espiar a la familia era su idea?

- Esta fue tu idea, así que aguántate –dije, y después escucho unos pasos- escucha, se están acercando…

Pasos, mas pasos y después se escucho como giraban la perilla. Hannah se tenso a mi lado y yo volví a rodar los ojos. En un rápido movimiento se azotó la puerta. Me acerque a la puerta del armario y espere.

- No hay nadie en casa… -dijo la voz de Rose con un tono seductor.

- Oh, lo se –respondió mi tío con voz de impaciente.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- ¿Jueguitos?

- ¡Si! –casi-grito Rosalie, y en su voz pude notar emoción, mucha emoción.

- Pero Rose, mi amor, siempre son los mismos juegos, ahora hay que jugar algo diferente… -susurro sensualmente el. ¡Por dios! ¡¿Estoy pensando que la voz de Emmett es sensual!?

Hannah interrumpió mis pensamientos, tocando mi hombro. La volteé a ver y en sus ojos vi las suplicas de que nos valláramos. Toque su cara, y le dije silenciosamente que todo esto fue su idea que se aguante, otra vez.

Yo no tenía mas ganas de quedarme aquí, sabiendo lo que pasaría. No por algo Emmett y Rosalie son los sexo-patas de la familia, ellos tienen ese titulo por lo que hacen y se encargan cada noche de defenderlo con uñas y dientes (literalmente).

- ¿Qué te parece este juego? –sugirió Emmett.

- ¡Owh si! Osito tu sabes lo que me gusta –respondió Rose ¿gimiendo?

Ahora la cara de Hannah era de pánico, y podría apostar que la Mia también.

- ¿No importa que sea viejo? –pregunto el.

- No, no es viejo, es un clásico –dijo mi tía con voz de alegría y emoción en la voz. Yo simplemente ya no quería escuchar mas. Pero como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra, empezaron a mover cosas y a reírse más fuerte, y después Rosalie dijo algo que llevo mis pensamientos a un mal camino:

- ¡Pido ir arriba!

- ¿Qué? ¡No! yo quiero ir arriba, tu fuiste arriba la ultima vez –hico un puchero el.

- No, yo te gane, así que _dámelo_ ya –uso su voz amenazadora y exigente.

- Esta bien…

Pasaron algunos minutos y se escucho como prendían una televisión. No quise imaginarme para que la ocuparían, realmente no me quería imaginar nada, solamente quería salir de ahí y ver Discovery Kids***** y dejar de pensar obscenidades, por que eso es lo que estaba pensando. De nuevo agradecí que mi padre no estuviera aquí, y que su poder no llegara tan lejos.

- ¡Oh si! –gimió ella.

- ¿tan rápido? –se quejo el- dos de tres rondas…

- Las que quieras…

Y Hannah ya no resistió más: se aproximo a la puerta –como si el armario fuera tan grande, de hecho se movió como cinco centímetros- y la abrió ligeramente. Yo no quería observar lo que mis tíos pervertidos estaban haciendo, pero mi mejor amiga niña-loba tenia un concepto muy diferente al mío, así que se asomo, y la curiosidad me gano…

Frente a la gran pantalla, estaban los dos sentados, dándonos la espalda. Cada uno tenía un control de GameCube***** y estaban jugando al Mario Kard*****.

Entonces comprendí a lo que se referían: cuando dijeron que quien arriba, se referían a arriba de la pantalla; cuando dijeron lo de las rondas, se referían a las carreras del juego; "_juegos clásicos_" se referían a juegos clásicos, como Mario Kard.

- ¡Ja! Te volví a ganar –dijo mi tía mientras se paraba y hacia un baile extraño de la victoria.

- Otra ronda… -refunfuño Emmett, y después hizo un puchero.

Suspire de alivio y Hannah también, cerramos las puertas de nuevo y me deje caer a un lado, cerrando los ojos, intentando olvidar todo.

- ¿Nessie? –murmuro en un susurro mi amiga lincantropa.

- ¿mmh?

- Tu familia me da miedo

- No más que a mi Hannah, no más que a mí

* * *

***** Broma privada, ¡tenia que poner esa frase! Si quieren explicación, pregunten en un review, si no, ignórenme por completo :)

***** Canal infantil, no creo que no lo conozcan, pues todos conocemos y hemos visto –o aun lo ven, como yo xD- ese canal. ¡Les recomiendo Charlie _y Lola!_ :D

***** Consola de video juego.

***** Juego de carreras del Mario.

* * *

**¡No tengo mucho tiempo! Así que nomás quiero pedirles que me digan como quedo este capitulo, creo que si en el capitulo anterior los sorprendí, en este se quedaron en shock (¿?), me pervertí mucho escribiéndolo :) hahahaha ¡dejen sus opiniones! Siguiente capitulo: Esme y Carlisle. Ah, y respondiendo a una pregunta sobre el Disclaimer, con "**_**CIA**_**" se refieren a Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie… a todos los personajes (:**

**Un favor, no se si alguien a leído un fanfic de que Bella escucha la radio por la madrugada, y encuentra una estación de música clásica y se enamora de la voz del locutor, que es Edward obvio. ¿Lo conocen? Si la respuesta es **_**si**_**, por favor díganme el autor o como se llama, por que no lo encuentro por ningún lado xD y como soy torpe y lela, no lo hice favorito r_r**

**¡Un Beso!**

**By: Analu Cullen (X)**

**PD. Y de nuevo, a mi mejor amiga **_**Perla**_** que me ayudo a ponerle mas "**_**picante**_**" a este capitulo, cochina-pervertida-acosadora como te quiero (LL) ¡te prometo tu libro, solo déjame ir al Cosco xD!.**


	4. Esme y Carlisle

**Disclaimer: Edward, Bella & CIA no me pertenecen. De aquí mío, solamente la trama y un personaje: "**_**Hannah**_**".**

**Summary: Renesmee decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura? **

**A**_** YuUkO Li SuMeRaGi**_**, **_**Fjord**_** ,**_**Mathilda_Wonderland**__**y y XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**_**, quienes se tomaron la molestia de decirme quien era la autora, como se llama el fic que andaba buscando y también hasta me pusieron los links en español y en ingles :O, déjenme decirles que se ganaron… ¡un auto! (aplausos del publico) okey no xD pero si les dedico este capitulo ;) ¡muchísimas gracias! Y a las que me pidieron que les dijera como se llama la historia, es **_**Across the Airwaves**_** y la traducción es de **_**Isu**_**. Se las super recomiendo, a mí me encanto C:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Esme y Carlisle**

"_mi estomago es muy fuerte, muy, muy fuerte"_

- No, no… -dije a quien-quiera que me estaba meneando de los hombros.

- Nessie, despierta –dijo una voz lejana, que cada vez podía escuchar más fuerte. Entre mas fuerte, mas fastidiosa se hacia. Su voz era de una mujer –o niña, o _puberta_- y era demasiado reconocible: algo femenina pero con un toque rudo, chillona por momentos, pero definitivamente dulce cuando se lo propone. Y cuando no –como en estos momentos- llega a ser demasiado fastidiosa.

- ¡Hannah, déjame en paz! –grite y mi mejor amiga río. Me siguió fastidiando y tuve que abrir los ojos. Me encontraba en la habitación de mis padres, acostada sobre el sofá de cuero negro, con una sabana sobre mí. Mire mi reflejo en el vidrio, y valla pelo que tenia, una completa maraña.

- Renesmee –dijo, y supe que tenía que decirme algo serio. Ella nunca usaba mi nombre completo, bueno, una vez lo uso, y fue para decirme que se había comido a mi única mascota que he tenido, mi pez Gorgory, que en paz descanse.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me incorpore y me senté a su lado, en la cama de mis padres.

- Es que, ya no quiero jugar a los _Súper Agentes_, tu familia me da miedo, miedo de verdad.

Rodé los ojos y ella trago pesado. Pase mi brazo por su hombro y la estreche.

- Hannah, esta idea fue tuya. ¿Lo olvidas? Ahora no quiero que mi amiga puberta-loba, esa de pelaje gris con tonalidades morados, la mas feroz del mundo, se eché para atrás en nuestros juegos de niños, ¿entendido? Además, solamente quedan mis abuelos y mis padres.

Se quedo un momento meditando lo que había dicho.

- Esta noche tus abuelos –murmuro entre un suspiro, aceptando seguir con el juego. Reí ligeramente y quite mi brazo de su hombro, ya podía oler que prácticamente se estaba cocinando.

- Si, esta noche son ellos, ¿Qué sorpresa nos podríamos encontrar? ¿Jugando al doctor y a la enfermera? –las dos reímos simplemente por el hecho de pensar que mis abuelos, mis conservadores, dulces y lindos abuelos, estarían jugando a ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

Por desgracia, el viento no iba a nuestro favor, pues mi abuelo tenía turno en el hospital a media noche. Esme decidió acompañarlo, pensando creo yo, en no dejar a su esposo en un aburrido turno de trabajo nocturno. Pero eso no nos detendría, no. Ya teníamos todo planeado.

Estábamos en el bosque. Los padres de Hannah creían que ella se quedaría en mi casa y mis padres creían que yo estaría en la de ella. Rogaba que por favor no se les ocurriera llamar para ver "como estaba todo"

- ¿Estas lista? –pregunto y lo asentí con la cabeza. Me puse la mochila en el hombro y le di la espalda a mi mejor amiga- si volteas…

- Me matas ya lo se, ahora apúrate a desnudarte y entrar en fase.

Escuche como la ropa caía y Hannah reía nerviosamente.

- Hazme enojar Ness, si no, no puedo entrar en fase

- Esta bien, esta bien… -medito unos segundos y después dije lo primero que se me ocurrió:- Hannah hueles mal.

- Ya usaste esa Nessie, piensa en otra cosa…

Medite algunos minutos mas, y entonces recordé algo que había leído en una revista, una noticia que hizo que me enfureciera de tal manera que casi voy a mato a alguien…

- Robert Pattinson anda con Erika Dultra*****

Escuche un ¿Qué? Seco y después como Hannah se trasformaba. Sonreí y la encare: era tan grande como un San Bernaldo, con su pelaje de tonalidades morados y unos grandes ojos lobunos.

Recogí su ropa y la guarde en la mochila, después me subí a su espalda y emprendimos camino hacia el hospital.

* * *

Silencio –susurre a Hannah, quien estaba riendo nerviosamente mientras se ponía la ropa. Toco mi hombro cuando estaba totalmente vestida y nos acercamos a la puerta del hospital. Cuando llegamos, gateamos hasta el primer despacho, nos paramos y en un rápido movimiento subimos al ascensor. Un piso, dos pisos…

- Odio la música de ascensor, hace que quiera dormir –comento mi amiga con aburrimiento.

- Si, eso ya lo se

Tres pisos y las puertas se abren. Salimos silenciosamente cuando escuchamos pasos ligeros acercándose.

- ¡Por aquí! –dijo Hannah lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara y me jalo hacia un estrecho armario de mantenimiento. El lugar era tan pequeño y Hannah tan caliente que empecé a sudar en menos de tres minutos. Los pasos se alejaron y pude salir de aquel horno.

- Esa es la única desventaja de que eres mujer-loba Hannah, eres mas caliente que un horno

- Calla y camina, ya estamos cerca

Unos pasos más y entonces vimos el consultorio de mi adorable abuelo. El estaba sentado en su escritorio con unos papeles encima y mi abuela andaba rondando por todo el pasillo. Vi que en el consultorio había unas cortinas gruesas.

- Nos vamos a esconder ahí –le susurre- detrás de esas cortinas donde la gente se cambia.

- Esta bien… -contesto perezosamente mi amiga. Rodé los ojos y empezamos a gatear directo ahí cuando mi abuelo no estaba mirando. Llegamos muy rápido, y Carlisle ni si quiera levanto los ojos.

Escuchamos como unos pasos se acercaban al consultorio y después la voz de mi adorable abuela retumbo aquella pequeña habitación blanca:

- Ya no hay nadie -escuche la risa de mi abuelo y después como aventaban unos papeles al piso- ¡doctor, doctor, me siento mal! –dijo ahora con una mala imitación de un paciente.

- ¿Qué le duele madame? –pregunto mi abuelo con voz fingida.

- Aquí –hizo una pausa, supongo que mostrándole donde- y acá –escuche un ¿gemido? _Oh, Oh_.

Hannah me toco el hombro y yo ya sabia que vería en sus ojos: "_te lo dije"._ Y dicho y hecho, eso tenia escrito en sus orbes cafeces.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Nada tenia sentido; numero uno: a los vampiros no les empiezan a dar dolores de repente. Numero dos: mis abuelos no pueden estar haciendo nada tipo Rose y Emmett… ¡son mis abuelos! Numero tres: en este preciso momento estoy sintiendo muchas, muchas nauseas. Numero cuatro… _"Oh vamos Nessie, cállate y encuentra la manera de huir_" dijo una parte de mi misma, supongo que la cordura, o mi estomago.

- ¿Aquí? –la voz de Carlisle tenia un matiz extraño, no sonaba como el cariñoso abuelo que me arrulló en sus brazos cuando era pequeña, este tenia un tono… ¿seductor?

- Si, ahí… -gimió ella- ¿Qué _tratamiento_ me dará, doctor?

- Estar en _cama_ todo el día –hasta yo capte el doble sentido de sus palabras y a continuación escuche como dos cuerpos chocaban, como dos rocas y eso fue todo. Toque la cara caliente de Hannah y le dije que nos fuéramos _ya_. Ella asintió rápidamente y me apunto la ventana que había en una esquina. Tome dos respiraciones ondas pero silenciosas y me atreví a echar un vistazo. Gran equivocación:

Carlisle estaba sobre el escritorio, con sus piernas abiertas y Esme estaba entre ellas. Se estaban besando ferozmente, casi tragándose. Las manos de el viajaban por toda la espalda de ella y las de ella por todo el pecho de el.

Hannah yo salimos disparadas como rayo por la ventana tan rápido como nuestra no-humanidad no lo permitió. Me asome para ver si se habían dado cuenta pero ellos seguían muy entretenido en lo suyo. Ahora las manos de el viajaban por todas las piernas de ella…

Mi amiga me jalo del brazo y me llevó hasta el bosque. Donde en un movimiento rápido y poco humano se quito la ropa y entro en fase.

- Bueno –murmure mientras corríamos regreso al bosque, donde una casa de campaña nos esperaba, ya que nuestros padres creen que estamos una en la casa de la otra- no estaban jugando a la enfermera y al doctor…

Hannah bufo lubunamente y creo que hasta rodó los ojos.

* * *

***** ¡Tranquilas! Es Rumor queridas, esa _bitch_ después de pasar una noche en una fiesta con Robert (baba) fue a vender la entrevista a unas revistas. ¿Qué le pasa? Como dije, ¡_bitch_!.

* * *

**Pueden matarme****, les doy permiso (¿?). Lo se, ¡me tarde un año! Bueno, tal vez no tanto pero si me tarde bastantes días (nueve :S) pero como recompensa, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo les gustara mucho. Tengo una idea algo loca… pero aun no estoy segura de ella. Pero tengo una duda para utesdes: ¿cuando se pone algún **_**lime**_** el ranking tiene que cambiar a M? haber si alguien me puede decir xD y pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por que si, a qui deje que su imaginación volara y esta vez no la frene x), me aconsejaron (**_**ginny3001**_**) espero que no les haya molestado que me esto se me "haya salido de las manos"****. ****Si no les gusto, mientanme. Okey no xD solamente no sean crueles.**

**Y es todo beybys, dejen un review,me tienen impresionada con tantos ¡eh! Enserio que hasta hise un baile (¿?) haahahaha es de verdad xD **

**Ya pues me estoy empezando a poner enfadosa, un beso cuidense y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario, por que adelgazas tres kilos por rr :O **

**By: Analu Cullen(X)**


	5. Bella y Edward

**Disclaimer: **Edward, Bella & CIA no me pertenecen. De aquí mío, solamente la trama y un personaje: "_Hannah_".

**Summary: **Renesmee decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura?

**Advertencia:** contenido sexual _leve _;)

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Bella y Edward**

"_esto no es precisamente una discusión sobre la deuda nacional"_

A la mañana siguiente rápidamente guardamos todo el campamento y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Ahora solamente diríamos que la pijamada en casa de Hannah estuvo muy bien y blah, blah…

- ¡Ya llegamos! –anuncie cuando estaba entrando a la casa. Mi madre llego a mí enseguida y me dio un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron? –pregunto mientras nos acompañaba a la sala.

- Bien, fue una noche… interesante –contesto por mi Hannah y yo rodé los ojos.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- Pues, ya sabes, jugamos a las Bratz* y a la pasarela –mentí.

- Cariño, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo un minuto?

_Oh, Oh._

Las manos me comenzaron a sudar y me mordí el labio. Mi amiga me miro asustada pero después regreso su atencional la televisión.

- Claro

Mi madre me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia la cocina. Me senté en un banco de la barra y ella a mi lado.

- Cariño, -comenzó- te quería pedir que si esta noche te podrías quedar a dormir aquí, otra vez, con Hannah si quieres… se que no has dormido en tu casita todos estos días pero…

- No hay problema mami, ya sabes que por ti lo que sea –me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella me abrazo y después se puso a hacerme comida humana.

…**.**

El resto del día fue pan comido. Hannah y yo nos excusamos con que queríamos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero realmente teníamos que salir para que mi padre no leyera nuestros pensamientos. Seguramente me castigaría un siglo o algo por el estilo.

Llego la noche y Hannah y yo estábamos en el armario de la cabaña. Por suerte Alice lo hizo más grande del cuarto, así que no teníamos que estar apretadas. Nos escondimos en la parte de la seda y satín, un lugar donde mi madre nunca buscaría.

Estuvimos ahí unos siete minutos, cuando escuchamos como mis padres entraban a la cabaña. Nos acercamos gateando hacia la puerta del armario que estaba abierta un poco, y nos escondimos detrás del monto de ropa de ahí. Por desgracia era mezclilla, así que teníamos mucha probabilidad de que nos encontraran.

Además, esta era la misión más peligrosa. Mi padre podría leer nuestros pensamientos, y así descubrirnos. Hannah me aseguro que tendría en blanco sus pensamientos, y yo dije que lo _intentaría_. No seria fácil, pero por mi _libertar_ haría lo que fuera.

- Nessie, Nessie… -llamo en susurros Hannah.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Nos van a descubrir si no te callas!

- No, cállate –me silencio- tengo una… pregunta.

- Esta bien, pero esa será la ultima –refunfuñe.

- ¿Que pasa si tus padres… están haciendo… _cosas_…? Digo, aquí no hay ventanas y no podríamos escapar...

- Hannah, ellos no hacen nada malo. El otro día le pregunte a tío Emmett por que de vez en cuando me pedían que me quedara a dormir en la casa de los abuelos, ya sabes, como hoy, y me dijo que ellos discuten la deuda nacional.

Mi amiga me miro con cara de estupefacción, pero después se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarme.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento –murmuro.

- Cállate –susurre cuando escuche las risas de mi madre seguidas por las de mi padre. Pasos, pasos y después como cerraban la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Solos? –pregunto mi papa.

- Si, _solos por toda la noche_ –confirmo ella.

Hannah se acerco a mí y se asomo por la rendija que dejaba la puerta semi-abierta; yo la imite y comenzamos a ver a mis padres discutir la deuda nacional:

Mi padre entro al cuarto con mi madre, se sentaron en la cama. De pronto ella se abalanzo a el, besándolo ferozmente. El gimió y puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Sus manos entraron por debajo de su blusa y empezó a acariciarla ¿Qué le acaricio? No lo quiero saber.

Ella gimió en su boca, y vi como el sonreía. Mi madre se separo de el y le susurro que el primero. Mi padre rodó los ojos pero se paro. Mi dulce mami se acostó en la cama y empezó a ver como mi papi… ¡¿se desvestía?! Primero se quito la camisa y se la aventó. Ella la tomo, la olio y la puso a su lado. Después el empezó a quitarse el pantalón, quedándose en unos boxers rojos y… ¡Por Dios! No, el no, el no puede estar…

- Es _enorme_ –dijo Hannah con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba tan roja como los boxers de mi papa. Baje la mirada y le toque la cara.

"_¡Deja de pensar cosas indebidas sobre mi padre y su paquete!" _

Escuchamos como mi padre empezó a caminar regreso a la cama así que regresamos la atención a la escena:

Regresaron y se besaron. Mucho. Se besaron mucho y demasiado apasionados. Y de pronto… ¡Que asco! Mi madre puso su mano ahí, en la _parte_ de mi papi ¡Que asco, que asco!

- Mmm… -gimió el y juro, juro que de verdad casi vomito.

Mi madre siguió frotándole… y Hannah se puso verde.

- ¿Estas bien? –susurre. Ella dijo que si con la cabeza y regresamos nuestra atención hacia el cuarto.

- Te toca –dijo mi padre. Mi mami río y se puso en medio del cuarto. Empezó a quitarse el vestido y después lo dejo caer el piso. Lo miro de manera inocente y se acerco lentamente a el, en nada mas que ropa interior de encaje azul marino.

Mi padre se acerco a ella y la recostó sobre la cama. Comenzó a besarle los labios y después el cuello. Siguió bajando, y bajando hasta que… ¡Ahhh! ¡Le esta besando una _bubi!_ Y alto… ¿A dónde va su mano…? ¡Doble "Ahhh"! Su mano viajo al _lugar especial_ de mi mami.

- No pares –gimió ella. El con su otra mano viajo hasta el seguro del sujetador de ella y…

Y eso fue todo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritamos yo y Hannah a la vez, mientras salíamos del armario y corríamos hacia la puerta de salida.

¡Ahh! –grito mi madre y a velocidad vampirica se puso la ropa de nuevo. Mi padre en cambio, se quedo estupefacto, parado en estado de shock o en lo que fuera que los vampiros entren cuando están sorprendidos.

Pero después, papa apareció completamente cambiado y se interpuso en la puerta, dejándonos sin salida. Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

- ¿Nessie? –me susurro Hannah. Mientras papa nos tomo de las manos y nos llevaba jalando regreso a la cama, donde nos sentó.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso no era discutir la deuda nacional ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. Escuche a mi padre gruñir.

- ¿Lo sentimos? –dije con mi cara de inocente mas convincente que pude poner. El gruño más.

* * *

_* **Bratz**: Son las muñecas cabezonas, sin nariz y con labios grandes y gordos. Están mas mal desproporcionadas que las Barbies y no tienen pies. Si, lo se, dan miedo xD

* * *

**Hola a todos ;) primero que nada, espero que el capitulo aun entre en ranking "T". ¿Qué les pareció? Hahahaha ¿me pase? ¿Se esperaban esto? ¿O creían que de verdad iban a discutir sobre la deuda nacional? Enserio que me la pase toda la hora riéndome como loca, no puedo creer que yo aya escrito eso ;O ahora, tengo unas preguntas mas importantes…. ¿exagere? ¿Me salio feo? ¿Vulgar? ¿Llega a ser lime o ni a eso llega? **

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado y nadie se haya ofendido por el contenido sexual leve que contiene ;) dejen un review ¡por favor, por favor! Me puse a contar los favoritos y las alertas… son aproximadamente 70 favoritos y 73 alertas. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Pero hey, nomás dejan de quince a vente review por capitulo, ¿Qué les ocurre? Cofcof-FLOJOS-cofcof okay no. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y así. Pero una mala noticia, le quedan como dos capítulos nada más. Dos o uno, a un no estoy segura por que ¿recuerdan que Hannah y Nessie escribían en una libreta sus apuntes sobre "Lo que hacen los vampiros en las noches"? (voz de los lectores: "si Ana") ah bueno, no se si poner un capitulo donde se vea lo que escribieron. Si lo hago, será ese y otro que se va a llamar: "Castigo y ¿mas juegos de niños?" o algo así. Y fin, tan tan, ahí se acabara D; ¡que horrible! Pero bueno, así es la vida, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar… (?)**

**Un beso y dejen un review, me merezco muchos por hacer un esfuerzo tan grande en escribir un intento de lime, no fue fácil o.o hahaha ya pues, me largo, nos leemos el martes ;)**

**By: Analu Cullen(X) **


	6. Notas

**Disclaimer: **Edward, Bella & CIA no me pertenecen. De aquí mío, solamente la trama y un personaje: "_Hannah_".

**Summary: **Renesmee decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura?

**Nota: **¡Sorpresa! Si, les traje antes el capitulo y largo. Ocho hojas. Por que fueron muy buenos y dejaron muchos reviews, aww ¡treinta! Primero lean el capitulo, ¡abajo alardeo! xD

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Notas**

"_esto no se parece a un cuaderno de un niño de tres años"_

**Día Uno: Alice y Jasper.**

**- Notas de Renesmee.**

Alice esta entrando con Jasper.

Alice rompe el tocador.

Alice insinúa cosas extrañas a Jasper.

Jasper empieza a gemir.

Por favor, que Alice le este masajeando la espalda.

¡Alice dice cosas extrañas!

Y lo hace entre gemidos…

…¿Jasper le estará tocando algo…?

Jasper gime el nombre de su esposa

Alice lo calla.

Alice le esta haciendo cosas extrañas a Jasper.

Jasper sigue gimiendo.

Alice ríe.

¡No lo soporto más! Abriré la puerta.

…

Jasper esta… ¡usando ropa de mujer!

Hahahahahhahhahahahah

Hahahahahahahhahahahhahha

Hahahahahahahhahhaha

¡Ropa. De. Mujer!

Hahahahahahhahhahaha

Hahahahahhahahahahahha

_30 minutos después._

Okey, esto esta muy aburrido.

Jasper solamente se cambia de ropa.

Y Hannah… ¿Qué? ¡Esta dormida!

Fin de la primera misión.

**- Notas de Hannah.**

Escucho la risa de Alice… son como campanitas. Campanitas realmente fastidiosas. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿se abra tragado unas campanas? Tal vez, necesito preguntarle… alto, un ruido. Cha-cha-cha-chan. ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo todo esto? Bueno no importa. Ay, mi pie se atoro con algo… ¡es un sujetador! ¡Hahahahahahha! ¡Un sujetador esta enganchado en mi pie! Hahahahaha… ¡hahahahahaha! Oww… Nessie me golpeo la cabeza… Ahora Jasper y Alice entran al cuarto. ¡Un estruendo! Creo que Alice rompió el tocador. Ahora Alice le esta haciendo unas proposiciones extrañas.

Jasper suspira… Nessie me toca la cara, Jasper esta ¿gimiendo? ¡Que asco, Renesmee se esta imaginando porquerías! Jasper gime, y gime… y ¿Alice? ¿La pequeña Alice? ¡Esta diciendo cosas extrañas! Cosas como: "_si, así vamos_" o algo así. ¿Qué le estará haciendo Jasper? He decido que mejor no quiero saberlo. Nessie abre la puerta para ver que hacen… ¿Qué acaso ella quiere ver? ¿No es suficiente obvio ya? ¿Acaso Ness es una depravada? ¡OH no, mi mejor amiga es una depravada! Bueno ya que, todas maneras va a abrir… ¡Oh Dios Mio! Jasper esta modelándole a su esposa, con ¡ropa de mujer! Hahahahahhahahaha, hahahahahhahaa, ¡hahahahahahah! Oh, creo que estoy llorando de la risa, eso es lo mas gracioso que he visto en toda mi vida, y además, ¡las piernas de Jasper tienen _pelos_! Que asco…

_6 minutos después_

Creo que... aww dormiré un poco…

Fin de la primera misión.

* * *

**Día dos: Rosalie y Emmett.**

**- Notas de Renesmee.**

Hannah se la ha pasado hastiando que esta asustada… pobre gallina. Aun que tengo que admitir que yo también tengo un poco de miedo… no por nada Emmett y Rosalie tienen el titulo de "_sexo-patas_" de la familia. Oh aquí vienen:

Rosalie le habla con un tono extraño a Emmett.

Emmett parece emocionado por algo.

Emmett insinúa algo acerca de unos "jueguitos" ¿A que se referirá?

Ahora Rosalie contesta efusivamente que quiere jugar, con un gemido.

Ahora Rose me da miedo.

Comienzan a mover cosas.

¡¿Qué?! Rosalie pide ir arriba.

No tengo idea a que se refiere… o tal vez si.

Ahora pelean por ver quien ira arriba.

Rosalie gana y Emmett hace un puchero.

Rosalie le pide que le de algo… se ve exigente

Se escucha como prenden la televisión.

Tal vez ellos necesiten ver cosas…

¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Además, ¿necesitarían _estimulación_?

Aww, no quiero imaginarme nada ya…

Rosalie gime de una manera muy extraña

Emmett le dice algo como que por que tan rápido

Ahora Emmett quiere ¡¿mas rondas?!

Rosalie las accede

Hannah parece que va a vomitar

Empieza a abrir la puerta…

¿Qué acaso quiere ver a mis tíos haciendo _cosas de grandes_?

¡Que asco! ¡Mi mejor amiga es una pervertida!

Bueno, echare un vistazo…

…

Están jugando videojuegos

Rosalie le vuelve a ganar a Emmett

Emmett hace un puchero

Fin de la segunda misión

**- Notas de Hannah.**

Estoy asustada. No, mi mente no resistirá tanta perversión. Yo se lo que hacen Emmett y Rosalie. Y no son cosas que una pequeña niña inocente como yo pueda ver. Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Rosalie entra al cuarto… y le dice que están solos. ¡Duh! Eso ya lo sabemos todos, es mas, creen que nosotras tampoco estamos aquí. Y yo se que Emmett también lo sabe… por lo tanto sus apalabras están de mas ¡que tonta! y están hablando acerca de unos juegos… ¿Qué clase de juegos? No creo que vayan a jugar damas chinas o ajedrez.

Emmett dice cosas extrañas con Rosalie, y lo dicen con todos bastante emocionados. Como un niño en navidad antes de abrir los regalos. Oww recuerdo una de mis navidades… fue la ultima vez que le escribí a Santa, por que el muy maldito no me quiso dar mi casita en el árbol. Solamente por que no tenía un árbol. El pudo haber aparecido uno y darme mi casa pero no, no… maldito gordo codo.

La voz de Emmett tubo un tono sensual… eso es todo. Tocare el hombro de Nessie, ella no parece tampoco parecer disfrutar de los sonidos extraños de sus tíos… aww ella me abandona, dice que me aguante… ¿Qué clase de loca maniática es? Ahora ¡Rosalie gimió! Eso fue lo más a-s-q-u-e-r-o-s-o. Y… ¡pidió ir arriba! Emmett hace un puchero, parece que a el le gusta mas ir arriba… ¿abra alguna diferencia? No, por que todas maneras pasa lo mismo. Rosalie gana la discusión y se escucha como prenden la tele. Y no creo que se pongan a ver algo como Charlie y Lola*

¡Que asco! Ahora ella gimió algo como _"Oh si"_. No, me estoy volviendo loca… ¡el le esta pidiendo mas rondas! ¿Qué acaso esta loco? ¡Una basta! No, no, no puedo resistirlo más. Voy a abrir la puerta… okey, esto es lo mas extraño que he visto. Están sentados frente a la televisión, jugando video juegos. Ni si quiera se están tocando. Eso es… extraño. ¿Qué? ¡Ness se va a dormir! Maldita…

Fin de la segunda misión.

* * *

**Día tres: Esme y Carlisle.**

**- Notas de Renesmee:**

Esto no puede ser tan malo. Digo, son mis abuelos, probablemente se pongan a leer un libro o tal vez bailen una pieza romántica tocada a piano.

Mi abuelito esta en el consultorio.

Entra mi abuelita.

Le dice que le duele algo… ¿le duele algo?

Ahora mi abuelo le pregunta que si que le duele

Mi abuela le muestra donde y después… ¿gime?

No, no ella no puede estar haciendo esos sonidos.

Creo que Carlisle esta inspeccionándola

Le pregunta cosas como: _"¿aquí?"_ obviamente le esta haciendo un chequeo…

Okey, esto no tiene sentido.

Mi abuela pide tratamiento

Mi abuelo le dice... ¿Quedarse en cama todo el día?

No, no, no esto no esta pasando

Mejor, mejor mostrare a Hannah que ya nos vallamos.

Pero, la ventana esta muy lejos, tendremos que _ver_.

Uno, dos, ¡tres!

¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Gran equivocación, no tenia que _ver_, no, no.

Mi dulce abuela estaba entre las piernas de mi abuelo

¡Se estaban tocando! ¡Y comiéndose!

Que asco... que asco…

Fin de la tercera misión.

**- Notas de Hannah:**

Cada vez se pone peor la cosa. Tengo miedo, mi mente no puede resistir tantas cochinadas. Hemos tenido suerte de no encontrar a las dos primeras parejas haciendo cosas… pero aun así fue perturbado ver lo que hacían. Jugar videos y modelar ropa… creo que necesitaré ayuda médica.

¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Ayuda medica! ¡Estoy en un consultorio! ¡Hahahahahaha!*

Por el momento el abuelo de Nessie esta haciendo no-se-que con papeles. Y ahora se escucha como su abuela entra… su abuela. Esme. Aun que no sea humana/licántropo hace los mejores panqueques del mundo, creo que tiene una recesa secreta o algo así… aun no entiendo como Hannah los aborrece. ¡Saben deliciosos! Y tienen un toque de canela… aww se me esta asiendo agua la boca. Creo que tendremos que regresar a alguna de las dos casas a comprar algo por que muero de hambre… y con un vaso de leche. Si, un vaso de leche con unos panqueques.

Esme le esta diciendo a Carlisle que no hay nadie. Que extraño, ¿Por qué no hay nadie a la una de la mañana en el hospital? ¿Por qué siempre se lastiman en la mañana o tarde, pero casi-nunca en la noche? Bueno, bueno… ahora la abuela de Nessie le dice a su esposo que… ¿le duele algo? ¡A los vampiros no les puede doler nada! ¡Son _vampiros_! Ahora el doctor la esta examinando… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No creo que la este examinando! ¡Ella _gimió_! Le tengo que reprochar a Renesmee, esto es por su culpa. Bueno, es por mi culpa ¡pero nos pudimos haber rendido! Ella era la que quería terminar con las misiones…

¡Que asco! ¡Los _abuelos_ de Nessie están teniendo una plática en doble sentido! No soy tan estupida como para no darme cuenta de ello… creo, creo que voy a vomitar… ¡al fin! A Renesmee le queda dignidad, ya que me dijo que nos fuéramos… ¡si, al fin!

Fin de la tercera misión

* * *

**Día cuatro: Bella y Edward**

**- Notas de Renesmee**

Por alguna extraña razón, mi madre me pidió que hoy me quedara a dormir en la casa de mis abuelos. Y aquí estoy desobedeciéndola… pero estoy completamente segura que mis padres no van a hacer cosas malas. Antes de venir, le pregunte a Emmett que por que me Abia pedido eso mi mami, y después de reírse incontrolablemente –sin saber porque- me dijo que era por que mis padres discutirían la deuda nacional.

Ahora estoy con Hannah metida en el armario. En la parte de seda donde mi madre nunca buscaría. Pero tuvimos que salir de ahí hacia la mezclilla por que si no, no podríamos ver que pasa.

Esta vez no cometeríamos la tontería de dejar nuestra mente correr. Veríamos todo desde el principio. Y… ¡acción!: (creo que debería dejar de estarme juntando con Hannah)

Mis padres afirman estar solos en la casita.

¡Ahora mi madre se abalanza a besarlo! No, ¡a _tragarlo_!

Ahora mi papi esta… ¿acariciando a mi mami? No se, pero ella esta gimiendo.

Mi mami le dice que el primero. Supongo que el es el que empezara a debatir sobre la deuda, cuanto es y todo eso…

Mi mami se acuesta

Mi papi se... ¿desviste? ¡No!

Ahora esta simplemente en unos boxers rojos…

Y el esta… ¿la tiene…? ¡Esta _duro_!

¡Que asco! ¡Ahhhh!

Aww… Hannah y sus comentarios. "_Es enorme_"

Mi papi regreso a la cama y se beso con mi mami.

¡Que dulces! Mi mami le esta dando un abrazo…

¡Alto! ¿A dónde va su mano? ¡Doble asco!

¡Le esta tocando _ahí_! ¡A mi papi!

No, esto no esta pasando… mi padre ¡gimió!

Hannah esta cambiando de color…

Pero ella dice que esta bien así que…

Ahora mi padre le dijo a ella que "le tocaba"

Ella río y se fue a ¿desvestir? Hay no, por favor no…

Mi mami se quedo en ropa interior y se acerca a la cama donde se besa con mi papi

El le besa el cuello, la clavícula y… ¿una _bubi_? ¡Ahhh!

¿Y su mano? ¡No! su mano ahora va al lugar especial de mi mami

No, no, no, no…

¡El le quiere quitar el sujetador!

Misión interrumpida.

**- Notas de Hannah**

Después de lo de ayer con Esme y Carlisle, regrese la cena. Y estoy segura que hoy también la regresare si los padres de Ness hacen cosas. Aun que ella esta muy segura de que ellos discutirán la deuda nacional ¿Quién rayos discute la deuda nacional? Absurdo, absurdo… bueno ahora nos tuvimos que mover hacia la puerta, pues mi gran idea fue que esta vez no nos pusiéramos a escuchar todo y darnos una mala idea de lo que estaban haciendo… si lo se, soy un genio. Bueno ahora luces cámara, ¡acción!:

Bella y Edward entran. Y como todos los de esta casa, dicen: "estamos solos" ¿Qué les ocurre? ¡Que tienen contra la compañía! No, esta familia tiene un problema… Bueno ahora se empiezan a besar apasionadamente en la cama, si normal… yo la otra vez los cache en el piano tragándose, además, con todo lo que he visto en la casa de los Cullen, ya nada me sorprende…

Ahora el mete la mano en la blusa de ella… que asco. La esta tocando. En la cama. ¿Qué no se supone que iban a discutir la deuda nacional? Nota: matar a Ness. Bueno, ahora el se para y empieza a… ¡¿desvestirse?! Tengo que admitirlo, el padre de Ness esta bien sexy… ¡no, no, no! ¿Qué me pasa? Tranquila Hannah, tranquila… ¡Se quedo en boxers! ¡Rojos! Y el… wow.

Enorme, gigante, y esta… si aham, lo que les pasa a los hombres cuando se excitan. ¡Que asco! "_¡Deja de pensar cosas indebidas sobre mi padre y su paquete!" _¿Cómo quiere que deje de pensar esas cosas? ¿Acaso no esta viendo que su padre esta duro y en ropa interior? Ahora ella le esta tocando ahí… ¡alto! ¿Le esta tocando ahí? Creo que estoy saboreando la cena… pero claro, tengo que ser fuerte, y lo que se me había regresado me lo trague, todo por Nessie.

Ahora Bella se esta quitando la ropa… bueno, eso no es tan malo. He visto a muchas mujeres en ropa interior. Mi madre y mis dos hermanas, Perla y Janette. Pero ¡Hey, ahora se están besando en ropa interior sobre la cama! Y peor aun… se están manoseando. ¡Y el la intenta dejar desnuda! No, no puedo resistir tanto. Ti yo ni mi estomago.

Nota 2: preguntar a mi mami que significa discutir la deuda nacional.

Misión incompleta.

* * *

*** Charlie y Lola**: si, yo se que lo conocen. Es el programa de Discovery Kids donde hay una niña pequeña y anda por ahí descubriendo cosas con su hermano menor. ¡Me encanta! ;D

* No se si la broma fue bastante obvia: Hannah se ríe de por el juego de palabras. Dice creer necesitar _"ayuda medica_" y ella se encuentra en un consultorio… ¡vamos si, da risa! xD ya pues no u.u

* * *

**¡SOPRESA! Hola, ;)**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos los reviews! Ya ven, como recompensa les deje acá este capitulo antes. ¿Verdad que así todos ganamos? Ustedes dejan más reviews, yo escribo antes, subo antes, ustedes vuelven a dejar más reviews y etc.… es una cadena C: **

**Y ¡aww! Ya empezare (bueno, la verdad todavía no voy a empezarlo xD) a escribir el ultimo capitulo. Si, el **_**último**_**. (Música triste, ahora todos lloramos [¿?]) Okey no es para tanto. Pero esta será mi primera historia terminada. Y ¡con tanta aceptación del publico! Nunca, nunca creí que con tan solo cinco capítulos llegara a tener 92 reviews. Para ser más exactos, en el último capitulo recibí: 30. (Ana se cae de la silla) ¿Treinta? ¡Treinta! Muchas gracias C;**

**Ahora, ya que deje de alardear, y me calme un poquito, les pregunto: ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Me divertí horrores haciéndolo, y más escribiendo lo de Hannah… así como que se distrae por todo xD y Renesmee es más seriecita, más madura, en cambio Hannah… sin comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen un reviews, tienen estrictamente prohibido bajar de nivel de comentarios (?) bueno la verdad no C; dejen los lectores que gusten su aportación a mi historia, pero si cada lector deja su granito de arena prometo subir el capitulo antes, si no, se tendrán que esperar hasta el martes ;O.**

**Un beso, y ustedes deciden cuando nos leemos. Y si no, pues entonces el martes x)**

**By: Analu Cullen (X) [me acabo de enamorar de una canción: Apologize de One Republic no creo que no la hayan escuchado, pero si no, ¡escúchenla! Esta en mi profile :)]**

**PD. Perla, Perla, Perla, Perla (LL) maldita basura, espero que leas esto y tú también dejes tu comentario. ¡Te extraño torpe! **_**"Tu inspiraste esta**_**" (: [cuida a mi bebe, o te mato ;)]**


	7. Castigo y ¿más juegos de niños?

**Disclaimer: Edward, Bella & CIA no me pertenecen. De aquí mío, solamente la trama y un personaje: "**_**Hannah**_**".**

**Summary: Renesmee decide jugar a los súper-agentes. Su misión es saber que hacen los vampiros en las noches. Ella tiene que espiar a Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme y Bella/Edward. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresas encontrara en su aventura? **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Castigo y ¿más juegos de niños?**

"_Siempre es bueno hacerles caso a las moralejas,"_

**Una semana después.**

Estaba en el tercer piso, caminando en silencio entre los pasillos. Si tenía suerte, encontraría la bóveda de sangre sin que me descubrieran y podría probarla…

Llegué y logré entrar, no fue difícil. Me acerqué a la parte donde estaban clasificadas las bolsas de sangre humana por tipos.

Pero el problema es que estaban en un estante muy alto para mí. Intenté brincar y alcanzarlos, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Soy tan malditamente enana, que ni con eso logré alcanzarlas.

Lo intenté unas cuantas veces más, y cuando pensé que la suerte estaba de mi lado, al tocar las bolsas con mis dedos… unas manos grandes y blancas las movieron.

_¡Atrapada!_ Me gritó mi conciencia, y después se comenzó a burlar de mí. Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta. Cuando los abrí, mi padre me sonreía triunfante.

- ¿Buscabas algo? – preguntó divertido, mostrándome las bolsas de deliciosa sangre.

- ¡Por favor! – rogué. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a mover la sangre a otros estantes aun mas arriba. Nunca dejando de sonreír. Rodé los ojos y después, intenté hacer mis ojos del gato con botas* como tía Alice me enseñó, pero él me ignoró completamente.

- Baja cielo, tu madre ya tiene tu comida, – y el maldito no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba disfrutando esto. Y yo no me podía quejar, era parte de mi castigo.

**Flash Back**

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritó mi padre, muy enojado.

- Nosotras… -comencé a decir, mirando al piso. Mis ojos se humedecieron, mi papi nunca me había gritado así.

- Edward, la hiciste llorar… - murmuró mi madre, antes de sentarse entre Hannah y yo. Y ahí fue donde vi que Hannah ya estaba roja y con las mejillas mojadas. Nos abrazó a ambas.

- Bella, amor, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acaban de ver? – Comenzó a decir frustrado, y nervioso, porque estaba caminando por toda la habitación. - Ellas nos estaban viendo, ¡era nuestro momento especial! ¡La única hora del día en la que podemos _consentirnos_! ¿Cómo crees que está la mente de Nessie? ¿Y la de Hannah? ¡Están llenas de perversidad…! – Al decir esto, me vinieron a la mente todas las misiones y gran error… ¿Por qué tengo que tener un padre lector de mentes?

- Pero cariño, no las regañes así... –comenzó mi madre, pero mi padre la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Me estaba mirando con su mirada de "_dime-o-te-mato_".

- ¿Qué…fue…qué? – pregunté haciéndome la que no sabia. ¡Maldito, maldito lector de mentes!

- Cuida tu vocabulario, señorita, -me amenazó con un dedo. - Y ahorita mismo vamos a ir a la casa de tus abuelos, y nos van a explicar a todos qué eran esas cosas que estaban pensando.

Asentimos con la cabeza y los cuatro comenzamos a caminar a la casa de los abuelos. Nadie hablaba, sólo se escuchaba el corazón de Hannah y el mío, que latía como las alas de un colibrí.

Llegamos pronto, tal vez demasiado. Hannah me miraba con expresión de pánico.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mi abuelita no-tan-inocente. Alice bajó como un torbellino. Y lo peor es que estaba enojada. Alice Cullen enojada no traía cosas buenas.

- ¡Explíquenme lo que acabo de ver! – Gritó. Todos en seguida estaban ya alrededor de nosotros, en el umbral de la puerta. Caminamos al sillón, dónde nos sentaron a mí y a Hannah.

- ¡Explíquenme! – Gritó Alice-la-duende-enojada.

- No les grites, – dijo mi tía Rose, mientras me acariciaba mis rizos color cobrizo.

Miré a Hannah y ella asintió con la cabeza, tendríamos que contarles todo.

- Es que… - tomé una gran bocanada de aire, lo solté lentamente. - Todo empezó una tarde en que estábamos aburridas, y decidimos jugar a los súper agentes… tendríamos que espiarlos, para ver que hacen en las noches… - intenté con toda mi alma, que espero tener, que mi voz sonara inocente. - Y así lo hicimos, sólo era un juego papi, primero espiamos a Alice y Jasper… -Jasper se quedo en blanco y Alice me dirigió una mirada asesina,- luego espiamos a Emmett y Rose… -todos dijeron: "ohh", sorprendidos, creyendo supongo, que estaban haciendo cosas malas. Emmett sonreía triunfante. - Esme y Carlisle… - mis abuelos no-inocentes miraron al piso- y por ultimo a ustedes, mami y papi…

- ¡Pero qué les pasa! – gritó Hannah. Sabía que estaba al borde de la histeria - ¿Jasper? ¿Modelando ropa de mujer? – Preguntó. Y una ola de nervios y vergüenza nos invadió a todos.

- ¡Jasper! – Gritó mi papi y de nuevo la serenidad.

- ¿Rosalie y Emmett? ¿No se supone que son unos pervertidos? ¡Estaban jugando videojuegos! –prosiguió mi amiga licántropo. Emmett se tapó la cara, como si le hubieran descubierto un gran secreto. Y todos rieron. - Esme y Carlisle… ¿Qué clase de abuelos son? ¡En el consultorio estaban jugando a la paciente y al doctor! – Esme volvió a agachar la cabeza y Carlisle le pasó un brazo por el hombro. Todos estaban intentando no reírse. - Y por último… ¡Edward y Bella! ¿Qué clase de depravados son? ¡Se supone que iban a discutir la deuda nacional!

- ¿La qué? – Preguntó mi madre. Emmett se soltó carcajeándose.

- La deuda nacional… - respondí yo, más calmada. No sin antes darle un codazo no-disimulado a mi amiga, ¡nos aventó a los tiburones! - El otro día, le pregunté a tío Emmett por qué me decías que me quedara a veces a dormir aquí… y él me dijo que porque discutían la deuda nacional.

Todos se quedaron callados. Y de pronto se soltaron a reír.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! ¿Por qué le dices eso a Nessie? – Preguntó mi madre, riéndose.

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? "Oh si, tus papis no te dejan estar cuando andan de calientes y ¡hey! tu madre grita demasiado y temen despertarte y que los encuentres en pleno acto", –dijo sarcásticamente. Todos rodamos los ojos y mi papi le dio una mirada fulminante.

El timbre sonó y todos dejaron de reír, voltearon hacia la puerta y luego miraron a Alice.

- ¿Qué le pasa a su sentido del olfato? ¡Es Jacob! – Dijo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

_Oh, Jake_, pensé y mi padre gruñó por lo bajo.

Y entonces entró, con su pelo mojado por la lluvia que repentinamente se desató, unos shorts y sin camisa. Sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo.

- Jake… -susurré. El rió y me besó lo alto de la cabeza.

- Yo también te extrañé, pero si no te alejas, cielo, tu padre me va a hacer papilla, y tal vez tarde unos seis días en curarme, – susurró de vuelta. Me alejé y vi a mi querido papá, rompiendo una orilla del sillón.

- ¡Edward! – Gruñó Esme.

Tomé la mano de Jacob y me acerqué a la reunión.

- Hannah, dijo Seth que le dijo tu hermana Janette, que le dijo tu hermana Perla, que le dijo tu mamá que te dijera que regresaras a casa, –dijo. Nadie entendió, salvo Hannah y yo, y obviamente Jake. Seth era el imprimado de Hannah, y Hannah la imprimada de Seth. Nadie sabia si eso era posible, lobo con lobo, pero ellos eran muy felices, así que nadie decía nada.

- ¡Me voy! – anunció, y ya se iba a transformar, cuando mi mami habló:

- Hann, le diré a tu madre sobre lo sucedido, y quiero que vengas mañana, habrá castigo por parte de todos, así que…

Hannah asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasó o qué? – Preguntó Jake mientras se sentaba en el sillón y me acomodaba en su regazo.

Le contamos todo a Jake. Y creí que se enojaría, que me regañaría… con todo lo sobre protector que es, pero me sorprendió su reacción:

- ¿Los espiaron? ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron!? ¡Yo también hubiera jugado con ustedes! – Rió. A mi papi no le parecí gracioso.

- ¡Jake! – Reprendió mi madre. - No se supone que hizo algo bueno, tendrías que regañarla, no alentarla.

- ¿Me van a castigar? – Pregunté, con mis ojos de niñita inocente y mi voz suavecita. No funcionó.

- Sí, – dijeron todos, menos Jacob.

- ¿Qué me van a hacer? – Pregunté, dudosa.

- ¡Reunión! – Dijo Alice y todos se fueron al comedor. Fue lo más infantil que he visto en toda mi vida, pero al menos me dejaron con Jacob.

- ¿Tan malo fue? – Me susurró al oído. Su aliento toco mi cuello y sonreí inconcientemente. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol no besarlo ahí.

- Si, algo así… - susurré. - Encontramos al final, a mis padres…

- No quiero tanta información, Nessie, –sonrío. Y al diablo con el autocontrol. Me acerqué a su boca, lentamente, nuestros labios estaba apunto de tocarse…

- ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! – Gritó mi padre.

- … de Black, – me susurró al oído Jake y no pude evitar soltar unas risitas. Mi papi gruñó.

- ¿Cuál es el veredicto, patrón? – Dije, y todos me fulminaron con la mirada. Rodé los ojos. Se que me estaba comportando como una típica adolescente, pero ¡son las hormonas! (?)

Alice río con su risa de campanitas-diabólicas.

- Tendrás que comer comida humana por un mes, – dijo mi madre.

- ¡Noo! ¡Que asco! ¡Eso es lo más desagradable! – Grité histérica. La comida humana era asquerosa. Muy asquerosa.

- …pero ahí no se acaba Ness, además, no podrás salir dos meses de la casa. Para nada, a menos que vayas a la cabaña, con nosotros claro, – siguió mi mama, apuntando a mi padre y a ella. Jake gruñó un poco.- Nada de tecnología, eso incluye celulares, mp3, i-pod, y todas esas cosas, no computadora y no videojuegos. Pero la televisión si, cariño.

- ¡Pero en la televisión nunca hay nada que ver! – Grité, frustrada y enojada. Estaban planeando hacer mi vida de lo más aburrida.

- Lo sabemos. Por eso, – dijo mi papa. Gruñí.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Caminamos escaleras abajo, y me encontré con Hannah en forma de loba y un plato de pizza en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué Hannah es loba? ¿Voy a comer eso? – Murmuré, asustada.

- Sí, ya lo sabes, se llama pizza, y a los humanos les encanta, –sonrío. Hannah gimoteó.- Y a Hannah, le daremos sus filetes crudos.

Ése era el castigo de mi amiga. Comer comida cruda cuando era loba. Además de "no tecnología".

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Pregunté. La casa estaba vacía y había un silencio acogedor. Eso no era normal aquí.

- Están cazando, y yo tengo que regresar. Alice te vio con la sangre y tuve que venir… pórtense bien, – me besó la cabeza y palmeo el lomo de Hannah.

**1 hora más tarde.**

Hannah y yo estábamos frente a la televisión. Ella ya tenía su cuerpo humano. Como siempre, no había nada que ver.

- Ness, – habló mi amiga, - estoy tan aburrida…

- Lo sé, lo sé, - dije con voz monótona.

- Oye, cuando estábamos espiando, ¿notaste que todos tenían diarios?

- Sí, - murmuré con desgano,- ridículo, si me permites opinar.

- ¡¿Qué te parece si los leemos?! – Preguntó con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Nooo!

**FIN

* * *

**

**Moraleja**: nunca le hagas caso a tu amiga licántropo sobre jugar lo que parecen ser juegos inocentes, sobre espiar tu familia, y más si son una extraña familia de vampiros vegetarianos, que esta integrada por una duende-loca-por-las-comprar-y-la-moda, un ex-soldado de la guerra civil que esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su esposa. Una pareja de sexo patas que en realidad son unos niñitos que aman los videojuegos. Unos abuelos que les gustan los juegos pervertidos y unos padres que se pasan las noche no-discutiendo-la-deuda-nacional.

* * *

*** Gato con botas**: sale en la película Shrek 2. Es el gatito que hace unos ojos bien bonitos para convencer al ogro.

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo! Espero de verdad que les aya gustado el final, es la primera vez que escribo que termino una LongFic (si es que esto considerado uno xD) y aww, ¡estoy tan triste! Pero a la vez feliz ;)**

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron desde el principio y dejaron sus reviews y también a la gente que ya empezada lo encontró y comenzó a leer. ¡También gracias a los lectores fantasmas! Y a los que siempre me regalaban dos minutitos de su tiempo, para dejarme un lindo comentario. Espero que dejen un ultimo review, y las persona que leyeron pero nunca dejaron uno, se animen a hacerlo ya que este es el ultimo capitulo. **

**Y para las/os que me pidieron a Jacob, pues ahí les deje un poquito de el. Espero que no se hayan enojado por que haya imprimado a Seth, pero la verdad se me hizo que el siendo tan lindo y bueno necesitaba imprimarse C: Si no les gusto, díganmelo también. **

**Y parece que si les cayo bien Hannah :D (Esta aquí conmigo, y dice que ustedes también le cayeron bien ;]) Así que **_**tal vez**_** haga otros fanfics así, con el mismo humor que este o parecido, donde involucre a esa licántropa C;**

**¿Algo más? Nos leemos en otro escrito, un beso (k,)**

**By: Analu Cullen (X) **


End file.
